No Regrets
by MarkScyther
Summary: Growing Love and Obsession can make a man do things others would never imagine. After being caught in the act of violating Len in his sleep, Kaito have been sentenced off to a mental/rehab facility for a certain amount of years, having others hope to get better to do business again. Len wants his world perfect again, and Kaito wants to give it, but revenge mix. HARDCORE,YAOI,SADIST
1. Chapter 1

I've deleted this story not long ago, but I've decided to bring it back revised and edited. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

 _No Regrets_

 _Chapter 1: Mouse Trap_

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

 _9:12 a.m._

* * *

 _I've let my guard down at the wrong time. I'm too smart to have been so careless, but it's too late. Look where I'm at now! ... Standing before the judge inside the courtroom with a pair of handcuffs restraining my wrists as if I'm about to do something._ I silently stood there next to my lawyer, Dell, as I allowed my gaze to fall towards the floor. _Am I upset that I was caught ... letting loose some of my fantasies? ... No. Never that. But what I do, slightly, deep down, feel bad for was having Len find out this way. What would I do if he hated me?_

"Your honour, this was a mere sexual assault caused by mental illness on the behalf of my client. There are others out there committing some gruesome sexual acts with people of all ages, and I can guarantee that they, in fact, do not have a mental illness." _That's right, Dell. Let's call it a "Mental" illness. I've been pretending to be this idiotic, clumsy, happy bastard for the longest, so let's switch and act as though it was just a mental illness_. I remained silent and listened to Dell as he continued. "It's obviously no secret that I'm a lawyer, but I have plenty of acquaintances who specializes in working with those with mental disorders. This leads to my next proposal, your honour."

With that being said, the judge peered to the both of us and nodded his said before saying, "You may proceed."

And with that, Dell proceeded. "Serving time in jail is highly unnecessary for this case. If he serves time and gets released, he will still have this mental condition. In fact, it'd make his condition even worse due to him being in an environment such as that. ... Now I must ask everyone in this room, Especially Rin, Miku, and Len if they'd rather have him sit in jail and come back out with the same condition, or be sent away to a mental/rehab facility so he could fully recover?"

The room fell silent for a moment. _Time to act a little. ... Seems as though they're not fully buying it._ Biting my tongue in slight frustration, I quickly lifted my head and forced the biggest smile I could ever make once I locked my gaze with the judge. Immediately he glared down at me in return.

"... Your honour" I softly started, still keeping up with the smile. "... Can I go home now? I'm really tired of seeing their faces. ... I'd rather lock myself in my room."

And just like that, the man rose a brow at me. "I'm afraid you can't go. Now who's faces are you tired of looking at?" He questioned.

"Miku's and Rin's face" _Which was the truth_. "Continuously stealing things from me. First my chance to shine, and now Len. ... pests, pests, pests-." I sighed till Rin interrupted me. "What? You're sick, Kaito! You don't know what you're talking about. Do you think Len would've wanted for that stuff to continue? He's still suffering through shock because of you!"

"Correction. He's suffering through shock because of you two." I smiled ever so slightly towards the both of them before turning back to see Len sitting next to Luka, Meiko, and our house leader, Tanaka. But right when his bright blue eyes met my gaze, they widened before quickly averting elsewhere. _If I had more time, we wouldn't even be in this mess. You'd be mine._ _... And to think these two bitches are going to stop me from seeing you? ... How could they try to separate me from_ you?

I paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. I knew if I thought about it any more than I should, I'd shed something that I'm not supposed to.

 _(Slam! S.f.x.)_ The judge had then slammed his gable on the stand. "Order in the court! I'd like to hear from the jury before I make my final decision."

Once he ordered that, A woman with long black hair stood from the small group. "Your honour, we find Kaito Shion guilty from sexually assaulting a minor." She simply told the man, and with that, he looked off to me and Dell. "You two heard the woman. Sense Mr. Shion is guilty, he will be locked away for a year and half"

 _"Shit!"_ Dell mumbled beneath his breath once we both heard the sentence.

"But" We then shot our attention back to the judge once we heard the judge continue. "It's quite apparent that Mr. Shion has some sort of mental illness, and by the testimony given by Tanaka, he admits that over the years, your mentality has changed in some aspects, though he didn't expect it to have a dramatic effect. So I'm going to have you be sent to a mental facility for treatment with a monthly check-in to check on your progress. If nothing seems changed, your time will be extended up to three years." Slamming his gable twice, he lastly said, "Meeting adjourned."

Quickly the people in the jury began to take their leave as well as the judge, and it was then that Dell turned to me as Tanaka hurried his way towards us. The sheriff in the room quickly came over to take off the cuffs before he walked out the room.

"Let me start by saying that there was a small percent chance of the jury stating innocent to begin with. Your housemates pulled a dangerous card by recording the act to begin with." Dell began loosening his tie and leaned against the desk. "Tanaka, as long as we make sure this doesn't get out to the public, you won't have to worry about losing money. First things first is getting Kaito out of town. Now I'm going to drive him to the facility, and I want you to send his stuff there and meet us. ... Make sure you make the others give their goodbyes."

The brunette pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at me. "Kaito, ... What possessed you-? I mean, what the hell were you thinking?!" He whispered loudly to me. "How long have you been lusting after that boy?! Months? Years?" He stared at me full of concern. His voice was laced with confusion, and I could hear it right off the bat. "You don't even have to play that innocent card with me. I _know_ you better than the others."

"Fair enough." I immediately dropped my smile and ran my fingers through my hair. "There's nothing to explain, Tanaka." _I had my eyes on him from day one, but it took him to lift me back up after my commercial fail incident, for me to become obsessed and in love with his cute ass. ... He's mine. No one else will make him as happy as me, and that's a fucking fact._ "You should really mind your business."

"This is my business, Kaito! Do you have any idea how much you put my company in jepordy?! News like this is bad for Crypton Future! I have to bust my ass and waste money trying to keep the paparazzi away from this scandal-" I then interrupted him. "Does it look like I give a fuck? ... Go back to the house. It's bad enough I have to be sent away, but I'm not about to sit here and listen to your complaints. Want to complain? Go complain to those two bitches you created." I retorted back to him before I motioned Dell that I was ready to go.

I began walking away with the white-head, leaving Tanaka stunned.

I would've stopped and briefly talked to Len, but the others quickly took him out of the room. Probably back home if I were to guess. _I know I was close in some way to having him. ... I was so fucking close and I felt it, but now that they screwed all of my! Hard! Work! ... I know all of that work is shattered. Right when they played the recording during the session, the look on Len's face was one I could never forget._

 _He was baffled. He was stunned. He was lost. He was scared._

 _They can send me away all they want to, but I'm not going to let any of this go. He's mine, and now that I'm far from getting him willingly, ... I'll have to show that I don't want to hurt him._

With that thought lingering, me and Dell rushed outside and ran towards the large black car, pushing pass the paparazzi.

Dell allowed me to go in first as he threatened to sue the photographers before stepping inside himself. "Fucking paparazzi. I swear, this wouldn't have to be a problem if it weren't for Miku and Rin blabbing their mouths as if it's everyone's business." He sighed as be reached inside his blazer and pulled out a pack cigarettes. Quickly he pulled one out and held the pack to me, offering me one. I wasted no time taking one out holding it close to the tiny flame he lit. "I like the real side of you, ya'know? At least you're more real than the rest of those bastards; that's why I left the music industry long ago. I got tired of the happy-happy fun time bull shit."

Taking a long drag, I blew out the smoke and leaned back in my seat as the car began to move. "Shit, I'd leave long ago if it weren't for me getting some popularity. Plus I needed to stay for several reasons."

"Is molesting that boy one of them-?" He slightly joked till I shot a deadly glare towards him. "Relax, dammit! It was just a joke. You and I both know how much I could care less about the situation. My job here is to defend you, but seriously, What went wrong?" He then asked.

I remained silent for a moment before I slowly shook my head and said, "I let my guard down for a moment. ... I was too busy doing shit to have noticed that I was being watched."

"But why Len? Everyone would've thought you'd do that type of shit to Miku if you were insane, but it was Len." He stared at me with his crimson eyes as he awaited for an answer. I think he knew that I wasn't going to answer his question. Those who "actually" knew me, knew I wasn't going to talk if I was quietly for over a minute. So he only sighed and continued. "If you're crazy enough to pull off a stunt like that, you're highly smart, _and_ you're dangerous; ... I'm scared about the shit you might do next. Why? Because I have a gut feeling that it's going to be impossible for me to even try to get you out of it. Let alone trying to convince the judge to lower your sentence."

 _It's true. I'm going to do something that's going to make me a wanted man "if" I get caught. But it's no where near the word Soon. ... I'll serve my time. To gain trust, I have to serve time. Anything to comfort Len in a way._

 _... I'm not staying away from Len._

 ** _Len's P.O.V._**

I quietly sat on the edge of my bed and fumbled with the sleeves to my jacket, replaying the scenes that were shown on the recording today. " _That man inside the video wasn't Kaito. It wasn't him."_ I repeatedly whispered to myself. I refused to be around the others inside the house. Just how I refused to acknowledge that Kaito was sentenced to go away for almost two years. _"B-But it was. But it wasn't. There's only one man named Kaito. But Kaito wouldn't do those type of things with me. But he did, I-I saw him do it in the video!"_ I quickly began to choke up as soon as I rose my voice.

It didn't take long for the corner of my eyes to sting. And right when they stung, drops of warmth began to slide down my flustered face once more. ... For the fourth time today.

My body became too weak to sit up any longer, so I allowed my body to fall back and crouch on the bed. I was honestly too weak to do anything today.

I couldn't put my hair into its usual ponytail. I didn't touch a single food today. I hardly got dressed, thus wearing an oversized shirt, a black sweater, and black shorts. ... This was the first time I had ever felt so transparent.

I closed my eyes for a moment and recalled the night he was taken away four days ago.

 _"K-Kaito! Let him go, he didn't do anything! Let him go!"_

I tried my best trying to pull the officers away from him.

 _"Don't let them do this to him! Wh-Why are you guys letting this happen?!"_

Tears began streaming down my face as one of the officers pulled me away and held me back. I watched as the others stood aside and watched. I became so sick and lost to the point I turned to look at the bluenette getting handcuffed.

The more I looked at him, the more my chest began to hurt.

The more I felt as though someone had wrapped their fingers around my neck and began choking me.

"... K-Kaito-Nii." I called to him.

Right when our eyes met, it felt as though I wasn't staring at him. But someone else.

The color in his eyes were dull. Serious. Rough. And cold. They were nothing I had seen from him before.

Before they took him out the house, as they dragged him away pass me, he whispered to me, "I'll build your perfect world again, Len."

I knew what he did, but I refused to accept it because this was the same man that's my best friend. My hero. My idol. And one ... I began having a small crush on. There was no way in hell that he did it, and yet Rin gave and showed the evidence like it was nothing.

I knew there had to be an explanation, and right when they brought up it being a mental illness, I was a little relieved. But still. ... He's taken away. He actually touched me in my sleep. ... For how long? What was on his mind? What possessed him? There's so many questions, and I can't ask them.

Whenever I had questions, I'd go to him.

Now that I have one for him, he's no longer here... Hurry and get better.


	2. Chapter 2

So many reviews! Thank you guys for following, the reviews, etc. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Caged**

 **Kaito's P.O.V.**

 **7:23 p.m.**

* * *

"What the hell is Tanaka doing? Giving a speech before he drives his ass over here?" Dell gave an irritant sigh as he checked his watch. The both of us waited by the private jet for them to come bring my stuff and the others. We told the pilot it was okay to turn the plane off since we were waiting for about two hours now. "Look, if Tanaka doesn't show within the next hour, we have to get going before the parole officer call me to check if we're on the damn plane. We don't want that fucker telling the judge we're taking our sweet ass time doing what he asked."

I only shrugged my shoulders as I took a long drag out of the cigarette that hung between my lips. The later it got, the more it got cold, so I took the chance to change clothes and wear my grey tank-top, black hoodie over it, and a pair of sweats matching the hoodie. Dell just remained wearing his grey suit. _Seriously, what's taking that bastard so long?_ I quietly thought to myself. "I'm pretty sure he has to argue with Rin to let Len go with them to say their fake ass goodbyes." I bluntly said as I took the cigarette away from my lips and held it, blowing out the smoke.

"I'm not even gonna lie; I was thinking the same thing. Rin is truly the type of person to hold someone up to just argue with them. We can't really say much against it though. Not only did you get caught molesting her brother, but she video taped you doing it." He slyly snickered near the end, causing me to roll my eyes. "I'm not trying to annoy you, I'm just kidding despite it being true. Anyway, this is going to be a slow year and a half. ... Are you ready for it?" He then asked as he took a seat on one of the steps to the entrance of the plane. I only leaned against the rail and took one last puff of the cigarette before flicking it elsewhere.

"I don't have a choice _but_ to be ready for it. ... I actually don't give a damn. I'm gonna serve this shit and act like my quote-on-quote _illness_ is cured." I then gave a brief chuckle near the end along with Dell.

"I swear, they always buy the mental-illness card." He commented. "It's just you and me right now. Whatever you're gonna do when you get out, just know you have my number. I may not be able to get you out of whatever it may be legally, but I'll hit you up if I find out if the police are on your tail. Let's not forget about Haku. She'll help your ass too. ... We're practically the only ones who'll actually do it" He explained as we saw the door to the small building open, revealing Tanaka and the others following behind him.

Seeing how they were taking their time to walk over, I told Dell, "Of course you guys will help. You two are messed up in your own ways too. You for being petty and you're acceptance to the real world. Haku for pretty much the same reason, except she loves being a part of the mess." I explained to him before they reached us.

Tanaka and the others stopped about a foot away from us, staring at us in silence till he coughed briefly. I couldn't help but stare at the timid blonde that was shooting glances at me every now and then as his sister stood close to him. _I didn't mean to scare you. Hell, you wouldn't even have to be scared at this moment if it weren't for her getting into my business. But it's also my fault for being careless._ I then narrowed my eyes at his sister for a split second.

Before Tanaka could even say anything, Meiko took a step forward and gave the weakest smile I had ever seen, but I truly couldn't blame her. She was more of a sister to me than anyone else. "Kaito" she started. "I'm going to speak on almost everyone's behalf for when I say things are clearly shaken, but it doesn't mean that things aren't going to go back to normal. ... Each one of us didn't see your illness. Well, more like we looked past things and didn't catch it earlier. But everything will be okay once you come back home. ... Whatever it was that made you snap, I'm so sorry." Meiko gently guided her hand towards the right side of my cheek and caressed it for a moment. "It's seriously going to be a year and a half..." She whispered to no one before taking a step back.

I couldn't help but give a brief sigh and lower my eyes. "Don't apologies. It's not like it was your fault, Meiko. And like you said, it's going to be a year and a half. That's enough time for everyone to recover." I told the brunette. As soon as I did, she stared at me once more.

"... It's funny. It feels like you're a whole other person once I heard you talk just now." She mentioned.

 _Well why the fuck would I pretend to be a happy-happy fun time bastard when I'm about to get locked up inside a rehab facility? I doubt anyone would pretend to be a happy idiot when that's about to happen to them._ "Is that so?" I rhetorically said. "Well you guys shouldn't always think a person is an idiot, but I'm just saying." I eyed the now surprised brunette once I said that.

With that, Tanaka had then took a step forward and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"We can't hold you up much further seeing how it's close to being nine. I would've came sooner with the rest if it weren't for a small complication" _Rin..._ "But best believe I'm going to see if there's any visiting hours for us to come see you-" I then interrupted him. "Don't. ... seeing you guys wouldn't do me any good. I need to be isolated, Tanaka."

His eyes widened for moment before he nodded his head. "I see."

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Dell standing to my right along with seeing the pilot walking towards the entrance of the plane. "I'm afraid it's time for us to get going. So you guys will have to give your final goodbyes. I'm also afraid to say phone calls and internet access are prohibited at this place, so this will be the last moment to say anything to Kaito."

"Wh-What?" All of our attentions snapped towards Len once we heard him speak.

His big, bright, blue eyes stared at me with obvious concern and worry, but I knew the thing holding him back from running to me was his uncertainty. Uncertainty caused by severe shock. _You shouldn't have to be afraid to come to me. I have nothing but open arms for you, Len. My open knives are only reserved for those who put me in this position, but that's going to be put on hold till I'm out of rehab and building back up your perfect world. ... Then I'll dispose the corruption, babe._ I quietly thought to myself as I gave a faint, but authentic smile to the worried blonde.

"Hey. This is for my own good to keep you safe, got it?" I then pipped up, causing him to focus on me.

"Kaito" He softly said my name. The same tone of voice that makes me want to hold him and never let go. "... I-I'm going to be waiting you t-to come out. When you do, I-I know I wouldn't be so scared anymore" and just like that, my heart sunk a little once he mentioned himself being scared. "But" he continued. "... I forgive you. J-Just know that I forgive you while you're in there, okay?"

 _You continue to make me fall to my knees with sweetness. God, I'm relieved that he has enough love in him to forgive me despite his fear. ... I promise I'll make you happy forever once I come back. I promise I'll build it like I always have, but this time you'll know "me". I'll show you how I'm not a clueless idiot. How I'm actually the smartest bastard in that house. How I'm willing to protect you, and ... How much you're mine._

"I'll always keep that in mind, Len. Till then, do me a favor and make sure my room is locked up till I come back home. I don't want unwanted things in there" I then shot a quick glare towards Miku and Rin. _It'll be me and you eventually. I'm all you need to make your world whole._

He curved his lips that resembled rose petals into a quick yet small smile before he nodded his head.

 _A year and a half without seeing you, hearing you, talking to you... seems like yesterday you barged into my room and hugged me, telling me that everyone was wrong for making me a commercial fail. You were barely created alongside with Rin. I would've met you sooner, but they kept you and the others isolated, but I never knew an angel was going to spend their time listening, sympathize, and rush to cry to me once it was your first time meeting me._

 _"You're my favorite singer. ... Why wouldn't they take a chance to listen to you? Y-You're my hero." He continued to wrap his arms around my neck and hold onto me._

 _He was beautiful both inside and out the first time I met him, and knowing that, I didn't want anything to destroy that beauty. I didn't want that then, and I'm not going to let that shit happen now._

"Bye, Kaito" "We'll see you later" "We're going to miss you." They began giving their farewells.

I waved to them and got ready to turn around to go inside the jet, but before I could, both Rin and Miku said, "Get well soon, Kaito"

I paused from walking and eyed them, raising a brow. _"Get well my ass. Get the fuck out of here with that bull shit."_ I mumbled beneath my breath before I turned my back from them and began walking inside with Dell walking behind me.

"Hehe, you crack me up." Dell began snickering.

This is going to be a slow year...

 **Len's .P.O.V**.

"There he goes. I'm going to have to compromise with both his fan base and the media to have a clear zone for the company. I won't get the chance to schedule any tour dates for the next couple of days, so just sit tight for a while, everyone." Tanaka took off his glasses and sighed as we sat inside the van. "Since we're all together, I just want to say that things are going to go back to normal, but I don't want any one of you to mention this to the press or anyone who's not a part of our industry. I cannot stress this enough!" He then stressed. "If this does, we. Are. Screwed! Get this through your head, people!"

Everyone mumbled, "Yes." In response.

As he continued to go on his stress rant, I tapped on his shoulder, making him pause for a moment. "Tanaka?" I whispered to him.

"Hm? What is it?"

"... I want the recording that was played in court today." I bluntly told him, keeping my gaze towards the floor, carrying no emotion in my voice.

He remained silent for a moment before saying, "I-. I suppose. The evidence was gathered at the court, and they probably made a copy to keep in their files, so I'll try getting it to you as soon as possible. Mostly because you're entitled to it." He told me before he went right back to yelling.

 _They only showed so much of it during the session. ... I want to see everything he have done._

 _I want to accept that him in that video may actually be the real him._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm keeping this brief, but I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter, and yes, things are a bit more different from the last version.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Order_

 _Len's P.O.V._

 _Saturday, 7:12 a.m._

* * *

"They've been outside the mansion since the court trial, dammit! Why else wouldn't I allow anyone to walk out? They're trying to snoop out the incident, so don't even try to question why we're late to the meeting!" I paused from walking down the hallway and stood close to Tanaka's door to hear him yelling, again. "I'm stressing too much. ... We're in a ditch, and it's hard to get out. I mean, Kaito isn't a commercial fail anymore. Especially after his vocals were worked on to a newer V3 version. His popularity rose, and his fanbase will notice his absence in a heartbeat." He stressed.

I took a step closer to peek in his room to see the brunette holding the house-phone up to his ear, tie undone, papers scattered across his desk with him holding a couple. His brows were furrowed, hair messy as if he was pulling on it, and the noticeable bags underneath his eye's. It have been two days since the court date, and Tanaka has been like this since.

"Look-! ... Well I'm calling to try do a combination concert with your company so no one would notice Kaito's absence! I can only do this for so long. Do you know how hard it'll be to cover him being gone for almost two years? I'd have an easier time picking rose thorns out of a strangers ass! Wait. Give me a second-, Len! Come here!" I nearly fell back once he called my name.

I waited a couple of seconds before I walked in, trying to make it seem like I wasn't eavesdropping. "Yes, Tanaka?" I questioned the brunette. Lazily he grabbed a small package off the desk and handed it to me and said, "They just sent the tape not long ago. Keep that thing to yourself and make sure to not let it be seen by others. I'd rather you hand it back so I could destroy it once you're done, but anyway, you can go." He then gave a deep sigh and waved his hand for me to go away.

 _The tape..._ I stared at the white package for a second before I nodded my head numbingly and turned to walk away.

Everyone inside the house have been more quiet than usual, except for Rin and Miku. They've tried to get everyone to play games or go to the recording studio, but not a single one of us was in the mood for it. Especially me. _Singing, for once, is the least amount of things I wanted to do. I still don't even know how I feel. Scared? Confused? It's like everything isn't real._ I lowered my gaze towards the floor and watched my feet move as I walked down the quiet hallway, making my way towards my room. _There's no point arguing with Tanaka because I don't want to sing. That'd just make him stressed, upset, and angry even more-_ I paused my thinking once I began to hear Meiko and ... Haku?

Turning to the right, I spotted Haku leaning against the wall near the kitchen as Meiko sat on one of the stools. Meiko, like everyone else, wasn't wearing her work outfit. Just a brown spaghetti strapped shirt, black sleeping pants, and her hair was tied into a sloppy bun. It almost resembled my own attire, but it was just a grey shirt, black shorts that barely went past my mid-thigh, and my hair was completely out.

The two ceased from talking once Haku glanced and noticed my presence. She gave a small nod, silently telling me, "Hey." Her crimson eyes examined me for a couple of more seconds before breaking the eye-contact. Every time I saw her, she'd always wear something along the lines of a black button-up, skin-tight black pants, leather black gloves, and dress shoes. But this time, she cut her hair shorter, making it a little less than mid-back.

I gave a half-hearted wave to her and decided to dismiss the two. As suspicious it was having Haku over, I didn't want to bother finding out how she got in. All I knew was that the only time anyone would see Haku nowadays would only be if she was around Kaito-.

Erasing the thought of walking away, a thought took over me. _The only time I would see Haku is if she's around Kaito. ... When I did see them together, Kaito would stop talking immediately and smile at me. ... No. Kaito always stop talking to people when someone else comes. It's not like she knows something about him that we don't._ Giving a weak sigh, I gave one last glance to her and allowed my legs to continue moving towards my room till-.

"Len" Haku's raspy yet deep voice called out to me. I sharply turned to see her casually walking up to me and stopping about a step or two away. "... How are you holding out?" She then questioned, without a single trace of emotion. Her voice was too monotone for me to even make out anything.

I paid it no mind and responded, "Okay, I suppose."

"A year and a half, huh? Someone like him missing for that long isn't going to go unnoticed. Subside from that, where's Tanaka? I need to discuss a few things with him." She then questioned. I eyed her once she mentioned Kaito's sentence, but I shook it off and pointed towards his room. "Thanks-. ... What's that you're holding?" Haku pointed to the small package in my right hand.

Quickly I muttered, "Nothing important. Goodbye." And with that, I hurried off towards my room and shoved myself in, closing the door behind me.

My body grew weak all of a sudden and slumped itself against the door, sliding down to the wooden floor. I clutched the tape against my chest and closed my eyes for a moment. After a couple of seconds, I opened them back up and held up the package.

Automatically I scooted myself across the room till I reached the small t.v. on the floor and began ripping the edge of the package off, shoving my hand inside and pulling out the black tape, and as soon as I did, I felt a wave of uneasiness sweep over me. _Should I even watch this? ... It was him in the video. It "was" him._

With that thought lingering in my head, I turned on the t.v., lowered the volume, and slowly pushed the tape into the vcr slot.

Within four to five seconds, the video began to start.

 **Kaito's P.O.V.**

"How the hell did you end up here? Weren't you just created a year ago?" I questioned the red-head sitting across from me at one of the lunch tables. He was also my roommate at the facility, so I had no choice but to talk to him in some point of time. "Mawarine Shuu, right?" I questioned. He simply nodded his head and sighed, resting his chin on his palm.

"Mhm. Just call me Shuu" turning his grayish-blue eyes to me, he then said,"In all truth, I don't even know why I'm here half the time, but to put it simple, excessive running away and doing stuff that made them think I was crazy-, wait. You're a lot different than I thought." I rose a brow at him as I dug through the pockets to my sweats for a cig. Once I pulled out the pack, I held it out to him.

He stared at it for a second, then shook his head. "No, but thanks. In all truth, I'm more of a drinker. Being here and being treated like a child pretty much make you turn to drinking."

"I noticed." Setting the pack aside, I took out a match and lit the cig in little time.

"Hey, I never got the chance to ask, but why are _you_ here? You're the least amount of people I'd suspect to be here." Shuu had then asked, but I paid no mind to the question. _So he finally ask the question everyone wants to know-. Why the fuck am "I" here? Probably feels like the greatest philosopher in the world for asking that._ I silently gazed at kid before rolling my eyes and taking a long drag out of the cigarette, allowing the ashes to fall on the surface of the white table.

Blowing out the cloud of smoke I said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here because I get a kick out of the nice scenery." _Why am I here? Just me sitting here should tell you that I'm not here for good reason. ... Damn. People who can't use their minds pisses me off. But not as much as the ones who got me here to begin with. I swear, once I'm out, I'm going to torture the living hell out of them. Build a perfect world. Kidnap. Provide joy. Torture. Inject love. ... Since they want to show everyone my business, I'll make sure everyone sees my work. Everyone will fucking see-!_

 _"Kaito"_ I held that thought once I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned my head to see Dell, wearing another one of his suits for work. He motioned for me to follow him, and I quickly got out of my seat and did so. He told me he'd try coming by to update me on anything major throughout my time here, knowing how I wouldn't trust anyone at the house to tell me shit.

As soon as we were out the cafeteria, he then said, "What the hell is Shuu doing in here?"

"Don't know, don't care" I quickly yet bluntly responded. "You came back pretty quick. What's going on at the house?"

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he checked around and saw no one coming. A second after he reached for his tie and loosened it and took a seat on the nearby bench.

"I was hoping to not travel my ass up here, but stupid shit just tends to happen. Look. Word from Haku, someone in that house is blabbing their mouths to the others. By others, I mean the others in the same industry. Neither one of us even told her about what happened, but someone did, and now she's letting me know to tell you. Now she said she was supposed to go to your home to go talk to Tanaka about it today. ... We both sure as hell know it wasn't Tanaka, nor Len who spilled it." He sighed. "I need a cigarette to even get into depth with this shit. Do you mind?" He asked.

Instead of pulling out a new one, I just gave him the rest of my own and walked over to sit on the bench as well. He gladly took it and began inhaling right away.

 _Rin. ... The more she runs that mouth, the more trouble will stir up for Len._ I felt my brows furrow at the thought. "What about Len? How is he?"

"Well" he exhaled. "He's not dancing and singing, so that should pretty much say everything. Little boy is all locked in his room, refuses to sing, hadn't got dressed for anything for the past two days, and just shrugs everything off. He ain't mad as far as I can see, but he is confused as hell, plus he's trying to get his mind right. ... That's the prediction I can make on him. I briefly talked to Tanaka last night to square away future expenses, but he somewhat mentioned something about Len wanting a copy of the tape that was being played in the court..." He then stated at me once he said that last part.

I couldn't help but snap my attention fully to him, but refused to say anything.

 _A copy of the tape? ... Trying to find or figure something out, I can only guess on the tip of my mind. I know that boy page by page whether I'm there or not, and him wanting that tape could only mean he's thinking of the "real" me. Sadly enough he's far from knowing the whole thing, and it'll be too much for him as it is. ... All you're going to find out through that tape is all the things you love me doing to you. ...In fact, go ahead and watch it, baby. Fall for me even more because of it._

"Bring Haku the next time you come here." I then mumbled.

"Eh? What about the tape situation-?"

"You heard What I said, Dell. Do as I say, and bring Haku. I could care less about the damn tape." I shot a glare are the white-head and shut him up immediately.

Just how they're going to check up on my progress, I'll do the same with my baby. ... So go and watch it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who reviewed; your feedback will always be treasured. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Painted Picture_

 _Len's P.O.V._

* * *

My eyes refused to break away from the image upon the T.V. screen, and as if time had froze, my body refused to move a single muscle. The bluenette on the screen crept over my sleeping body oh-so carefully, wearing nothing but his sleeping pants, revealing his surprisingly toned muscles on his arms and abs. The blinds to my room were halfway open, letting the moonlight shine over my bed.

The camera zoomed in closer through the small opening of my closet to get a better look at the scene. It was then that the taller male carefully grabbed a hold of my knees and slowly pushed my legs apart, making sure to set them back down on the mattress as light as possible. To his success, I remained asleep, soundly too.

This had caused the bluenette to give a low yet audible chuckle before he snuggled himself closer between my legs. He wasted no time tracing. ...Tracing his fingers slyly along the edge of my shirt, teasing himself every now and then by flicking his fingers underneath the thin, white cloth. But that was till he eventually began to push the fabric upwards, making sure it was done in the lightest way possible. So he took his time managing to snake my shirt up, and by the hunger in those unfamiliar blue eyes, shining in the moonlight, it showed how much patience he was willing to give trying to get my shirt to go all the way up.

 _I-I don't understand. Th-The energy he's putting in to doing it... it just doesn't look like him. This can't be him, but it is._ I scrunched my knees up to my chest as I continued to watch the tape.

After a good four minutes have passed, he managed to push the last inch of it above my torso, leaving it alone once my chest was revealed. Soon afterwards he gave another deep chuckle before whispering, _"You hid them all day from me, but at least I can see your cute, little tits now"_ and with that, he rose his right hand close to his mouth, letting his tongue come out to lick the tip of his middle finger for a second, and then brought it away only to guide it over to my chest.

Gently he placed his left hand on my side as he finally slid his wet middle finger on his right, across my exposed nipple. Immediately my body reacted, slightly, causing my head to stir to the right as I left out a very small sigh.

He paused his finger from moving any further and gazed at my face intently. ... He waited. And waited. And waited for minutes till the corner of his lips tugged upwards into an almost dreamy type of smile before he moved his hand off my side and onto the empty space above my head, resting his hand there to help support himself as he leaned closer towards my face. He came closer till he was nothing but a mere inch away from it, and just stared down at me. But as soon as his middle finger began to circle around my nipple once more, I gave another sigh, but this time he didn't pause.

 _"How could I ever forget one of your favorite spots? Especially knowing how sensitive you are"_ He whispered to me in the ominous silence. And within a second after saying such thing, he leaned down to my exposed neck and placed his tongue onto my skin, and roamed it upwards, tracing it across my jaw-line in a single groan. As soon as he got to my lips, he didn't hesitate for a second once he dragged his tongue, repeatedly, onto my lips; occasionally sliding his wet tongue between my lips every time my mouth opened to gasped.

 _How many times have you done it to know such intimate details?_ My hand unconsciously covered my mouth as I stared at the video in shock. _Th-This is the man I have a crush on..._

His hand worked fast as he grabbed and twisted my bud, automatically making my body arch against his body, along with my head tilting back, "A-Ahn" I gave a long sigh as my hands twitched slightly against the bedsheets. Seeing this caused my eyes to widen at my response.

But my heart nearly froze once he muttered, _"I could eat you forever. ... Warm or cold."_

I didn't understand much of what meant by warm or cold, but it was no secret he was speaking in a sexual tongue.

Quickly I slammed my hand against the pause button and immediately tried to collect my thoughts as I stared at the frozen image of Kaito getting ready to dive his tongue back into my mouth.

 _My chest ... m-my neck... my tongue. He violated me so much to the point he knows things that I don't._ "I-I don't get it at all. You're so friendly, but in the video..." I trailed off as my gaze remained on the television. "... Friendly to that. ...This probably e-explains why my dreams of him were so vivid a-and sexual. He have been touching me when I'm asleep." I then buried my face into my knees once realization hit me.

 _But those touches. And his tongue..._ I began to faintly recall the taste. _It was hot and big. But... that has to be another side to him. Or the real side, but I can never be certain. ... It's a mental thing like they've said. He won't do it once he gets out. ... But still. The way he touched me..._

 **Haku's P.O.V.**

"No matter what you tell them, the information among the incident will still somehow be leaked. I mean, how else could I have possibly known, Tanaka?" I sat on the edge of his desk as he sat back in his chair, bags underneath his eyes, arms folded, and his gaze fixated onto me. Just by looking at him, I saw the obvious anger lingering inside of him.

"Do you know who told you guys? Was it Miku, or Rin?" He went straight to the point.

I couldn't help but smile a little towards his bluntness. "I swear, you're still hitting targets with that arrow-like mind. But as far as who told, it was mostly Rin. Teto and Neru said they heard from Rin. Gakupo told me he heard about the incident from Miku. Once something is leaked, it spreads like wildfir-" I explained till I nearly jumped off the desk once I heard him suddenly yell, "Rin! Miku! Get your asses in here, now!"

Quickly he stood from his seat and walked close to the desk, suddenly slamming his hands on the surface of it next to me. I silently stared at the brunette as he began to go on his anger-spree. "Shit after shit after shit! Things are going as a domino effect!" He yelled to no one, but as soon as the sound of his door opened, the two of us snapped our heads to towards the door to see both Rin and Miku standing in the doorway, wearing their work attire.

Helping him save his breath, I motioned for them to close the door.

 _They should've known this was going to be confronted. But I'm pretty much glad I found out. I'm going to have to make contact with Kaito soon enough._

"Tanaka, what's-" Miku started, but was immediately cut off.

"Don't! Ask. Me. What's. Wrong!" He snapped at the girl, causing the two to flinch. "I don't even know what's the point in my role in this company if you two can't follow directions and listen to me. This company is on the brink of going through several years of hell because of this incident! And it's like it's not even processing into your damn minds! Oh, well that's Nii-san, so we have the right to talk among him- Bull shit!" He then began to mock them. "If this gets to the public, not just me, but we're all screwed! You two need to put a cap on it and Shut! Up! It's nobody's business. ... Why are you even telling it to others? Want to explain that to me?" His whole face had then began to turn red.

Both Miku and Rin tried looking to me for a reason, but I only shook my head and decided to intervene.

"Moral to the story, you two need to control yourselves. It's mostly Len's business, and you two need to shut it. I had to tell Teto and the others you guys told to keep quiet about it, and at least they'll understand with just one saying. ... How hard is it to be quiet-. Eh?" I paused near the end once I began to feel my phone Buzz in my pocket. I looked over to Tanaka as I took out my phone and nodded to him.

With that, I hurried out of the room and closed the door behind me, hurrying myself down the hall and towards the back door.

I quickly walked outside and answered the phone without getting a chance to see who it was. So I calmly answered, "Hello?"

"You should really look at your phone to see who's calling." Dell responded, making me sigh. "Anyway, how did your visit go? I just got through visiting Kaito almost an hour ago. I'm almost back to Tokyo."

"Huh? Are you on a plane?" I questioned.

"No. I'm in the car, but you don't have to worry. My phone is hooked up to it, but anyway, How did the meeting with Tanaka, go? And how's Len holding out?" He then questioned back.

I gave a brief sigh before saying. "Tanaka is practically having a stress meltdown, and if they keep spilling the beans, he just might put his hands on them. I almost feel bad for him, but I'm pretty sure he got it through to their heads, now. ... As for Len, on the other hand, he's really out of it as far as I can see. But he hurried to his room as soon as I tried to talk to him. Probably ran off to go watch that little tape he had."

"Ah hell. Did Tanaka tell you about it?" He quickly responded.

"Briefly. But why would he want to watch it? Just watching your molester feel up on you over and over again isn't something all too normal. I actually wonder how he's handling it."

"Well try checking in on him before you leave. I have to visit Kaito again tomorrow, so I'll need to keep him posted."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of those who left a review, favorite, read, etc. It really gives me confidence to continue on with this new version of the story. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Creep N' Crawl_

 _Haku's P.O.V._

 _7:12 p.m._

* * *

The wind grew strong the more Dell drove on the highway, keeping his car-roof down. The both of our hair flew back from the cool air, but neither one of us minded. "I'm telling you. No matter how much I knocked on his door, he wouldn't come out. It's obvious that he shocked himself by watching the tape, but you said that Kaito didn't care if he did." I told him as I lowered the volume to the radio.

Despite it being night, he still wore shades as well as having a cigarette hanging between his lips. Smoke came out of his mouth once he said, "Of course he doesn't care if he does; it obviously benefits him in some aspect. You and I both know how he's a crazy mother fucker that's smart as hell. Being crazy and smart at the same time makes him straight up dangerous, but I don't care what his plans are. All I care about is getting paid. Other than that, I got Kaito's back. Anyways, if Rin and Miku keeps testing Tanaka, that man will have a terrible meltdown."

"Hell, you're telling me? You should've been in the same room as him while he was going off on them. I thought he was about to have a stroke. But seriously. If he has a meltdown, who knows what'll happen to Crypton Future-." He then paused once the car began to alert _Incoming call from: "Rehab center"._ "Damn, that must be Kaito. Can you press the answer button by the radio?" He asked right after we heard the alert. I quickly had done what he had ask and pressed the answer button. "Kaito?" He spoke aloud.

After a few seconds, his voice finally began to pick up through the speakers.

"Don't come." He blatantly responded. Both me and Dell eyed one another for a quick second before he switched his focus back onto the road. Instead of saying anything, we knew he was about to explain, and that he did. "You and Haku are going to do a task that requires you to kidnap two people, but I'm mostly going to assign this to Haku. Now are you listening, Haku?" He quickly said, causing me to become confused for a second, but I quickly said _Yes._ "Find a man around my height, along with another that's approximately 5'5". I'd suggest threatening their lives, but it'd be better of you find a couple of drug addicts and bribe them with a brick of cocaine. The one that's my height, I want you to get a blue wig for him and blue contacts. As for the other; short red hair and blue/grey contacts. Once you're done and they've agreed, I want you to drag their asses here and park near the back of the facility."

 _A sinister plan is being presented, and I want in._ I laughed inwardly to myself before responding, "Planning on coming home so soon?"

"No. Be here with them in two days. And I also want you to go into my room and get a briefcase that's hidden underneath my bed, taped onto the bed. Bring it with you for when you come over. ... I'll be keeping contact with the both of you. Till then, I must go." And with that, it went silent.

Dell merged the car to the left and made a sudden U-turn, going onto the other side of the freeway. It didn't take him long to scoff and say, "Well, damn. Either his patience grew thin, or he came up with some master plan. Although I know he's know where near stupid to make a plan where he gets caught, I still warned him about trying anything. But like I said; he's crazy. Crazy people will come up with some mastermind shit, and all you can do is get out of their way." He laughed near the end, but that was till we both heard a deep yet irritated voice speak up.

"Dell, shut the hell up." Kaito nearly growled. Right when he was done, the speaker said _,"Call ended."_

"Oh shit..." He mumbled.

 _That's what he gets for trying to talk crap. If he doesn't quit now, Kaito will take care of him without a second thought. ... Anyways, I think I can find a couple of addicts out by Shibuya Square. But one that's shorter than him and has to wear a red wig? ... Who's breaking out with him?_ I contemplated to myself. It wasn't too long till I reached for the front of my shirt and unfolded my shades. I slid them right on before tightening the gloves on each hand.

"You can drop me off by the Shibuya Square. I got it from here." I simply told the man.

"Eh? You sure you don't need help? That's a pretty big task to do." He asked.

I shook my head and laughed a little to myself. "Dell, you're highly useful towards the law, information, and what to be on the lookout for. When it come towards the dirty work, that's where I come in. Why else would I get a breast reduction? My chest was drawing too much attention, and made it hard for me to run."

"Hah! From triple D's, to average C's. Doesn't matter, though. You're still hot to me. I love women's that are strong, realistic, and can carry themselves. Hell, let me know when you're ready to date me." He mused.

"I'll be ready once you've beaten me in a fight. But I'll let you have sex with me on the spot if you shoot someone-" "How the hell can I do that?! I'm the scapegoat of this group, and I can't get my hands dirty for the life of me! I'd rather get a piece of ass manually." He quickly interrupted.

 _I knew that'd make him leave me alone. But still, he's right. We can't risk having him do any kind of dirty work. He's the scapegoat, I'm the carrier, and Kaito is the muscles/ringleader. Dell can't get into trouble for the life of him. No Dell means no way out of things. ... Legally, of course._

 _I'm more interested to seeing who's this person Kaito's bringing._

 **Len's P.O.V.**

"Len, you need to eat. Your food will get cold." Rin pipped up as she poked my side's with her elbow. Despite her doing so, I had only continued to stare at the small chicken-breast, rice, and asparagus lying on the white plate. "You hadn't been yourself, and it's worrying me. You stopped singing, you hadn't changed out of those clothes, and now you're not eating." She tried saying. But that was till I heard Meiko say, "Rin, just leave him alone. He doesn't need to be bothered at the moment. If he still hadn't touched his plate by the time everyone is done eating, just take it and wrap it up so he can eat it on his own time." She told her.

No matter what they were saying, the sounds in my head were always a bit louder.

 _That wasn't a mask. That was something much, much, more than that. If it continued, then what more could he have d-done?! It wasn't anything I imagined doing with him. I-I always thought, if it was possible, for us to hold hands and kiss. He'd be the same happy guy and would take me to the amusement park like we'd usually go. I've always thought about that because he's my crush. ... But this WAS NOT him. That couldn't have been, just couldn't have been, that was someone else who did those things, it wasn't him. "Y-Yes, that was an A-animal"_

"Huh? An animal?" Rin pipped up, causing me to break my gaze away from the plate, and towards everyone else. As soon as I looked, everyone was eyeing me around the table. "Len, are you okay?"

Meiko had then agreed with her and said, "You're starting to form bags underneath your eyes, and you look like you're in a frozen state of shock or panic. Do you want to go to Tanaka for a diagnosis?" She suggested. In return, I remained silent.

 _I-If I watch it again, it'll show an animal, n-not Kaito! The animal should've been prosecuted, not him. Y-Yeah!_ "I excuse myself..." I murmured to them before slowly rising from the table and walking away without a single glance to give to either one of them. As if my body was on autopilot, I made my way towards Kaito's room once more.

 _"Your body loves to be touched by me, did you know, Len?"_

 _That wasn't him. Kaito is sweet and funny. Fun and gentle. Cool and kind. W-Would never be inappropriate to me! Right?!_

 _"Corruption feels good, doesn't it? Especially when it's injected by me."_

 _What if... they staged everything on the tape? What if they've done it to get rid of him? I-It was false. Th-They must've done something like high animation to make it look like it's real-. ... Kaito isn't that animal. I don't know who that was. I doubt I'd see Kaito's face once I look at it again. And I-I was probably pretending in it too! Right? Y-Yes! That's it, right Kaito?! ... Is that us?_

 **Kaito's P.O.V.**

Me and Shuu stood out on the balcony outside of the recreation room, smoking a cigarette. He finally decided to let loose and have one for himself.

"I'm pretty sure my interest in the medical field would be of good use for you. I'm always stuck watching medical shows, reading healing books, and crap like that. I even patched Defoko back up after she got a gash on her leg from ice-skating. Don't ask how, but know that her and Teto were doing a stupid contest that day. But anyways; after telling me your reason being here, I wanted to ask if you regretted doing what you did?" He asked.

Keeping my gaze onto the night sky, I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and responded, "No. I don't regret a single thing I've done. ... I can feel remorse that Len was tied into that situation brought on by his sister, but remorse will fly away once I handle her on my own time. But subside from that, it's good to say that you're joining my little team. We needed a doctor of some sort. Hell, I don't give a damn if they're not even licensed." I told him.

"... I wish I found you sooner. I would've been left that damn house a long time ago. ... Always acting like real situations don't exist. I feel like I have to wear a mask to fit in with them, but once I do somethings that's in-your-face, ... I feel alive. Like I'm not stupid and blind anymore." I listened to him as he began to talk. "And if you need anything done with fire, I'm your guy."

"Are you, now? What makes you want to say that?" I then broke my gaze away from the sky and onto him.

With a faint smirk appearing, he pointed to himself and said, "You're looking at the pyromaniac that started the fire at Aiko's concert in Chubu, and got away with it." He spoke in a proud tone.

 _Knowledgeable in the medical field, and a pyromaniac. ... That'll most definitely help me along the way. Just how Len watching that tape is going to take all the hard work of me turning his ass out, off my hands. The real finishing touch to it is fucking the life out him. ... He'll love me and appreciate every last thing I'll give and do to him. That's a promise that'll be fulfilled within two months._

 _Let's give time for him to crack himself a little. I'll just swoop in and break him as a whole into loving me. ... Everything will be alright, Len._


	6. Chapter 6

Glad to see you guys are liking it, to those who reviewed. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 _Chapter 6: High_

 _Dell's P.O.V._

 _The Next Day; 5:41 p.m._

* * *

"Tell me, Tanaka. If Miku and Rin disobeyed you, then why not suspend them from performing till they get the memo? You have a lot of nerves yelling at them, but you should try following Kaito when it comes to having a spine. If you want to save both your company and money, then you have to put them in place. Till then, how are you handling things, overall? How is everyone else taking it?" I questioned the overly stressed brunette as I took a seat on the couch handle, across from him as we sat inside the back-up room.

He slowly rotated the wine glass in his hand, watching the ruby liquid swirl inside of it before saying, "You and I both know how I can't do too much with them."

 _You seriously don't need to be euphemistic around me._ Crossing my leg over the other, I allowed my lips to curve into smirk as I continued to stare at him. With a click of the tongue, I then said, "And you and I both know that it's because you're protecting your money. It's not that you care about Len. It's just you trying to keep the company's Net worth, up. ... Incidents like these will cause a dramatic decrease." I told him. This had caused him to break his gaze away from the glass and onto me.

"It wasn't always like this, but something has to pay these bills. My job is to make them sing to these damn Otaku's. ... People who refuse to face reality watches or listen to shit that eases the pain of the real world, and that's what I created them for. ... There's only one reason why mine are more successful than the others, and it's only based off the way I created them. Because Kaito was a commercial fail, I allowed him to stay and help me along my work. Of course he's cold. He's the only one in this house who learned about the real world, the purpose to vocaloids, and the genetic science as to how they're created. He took it upon himself to learn things for himself, but out of nowhere when Miku and the others were created, he began holding this facade. ... I guess it was to help keep the knowledge of how things really are, away from their minds. It's to help the company" He entirely explained.

"What the-? Is that why his intellect is so high?" I questioned.

He nodded his head. "It's dangerously high, and that's why I give him the title as being my prodigy. It's all true, though. Everything is about the money. At first it was for recognition, but as you open your eyes, you realize that everything has a price tag to it. ... You don't have to go to a store to find a price-tag. But subside from that, I must say that I think giving the tape to Len was a terrible idea."

"Oh? And why is that?" I persisted.

He eyed me for a second before saying, "The incident shook him, but watching it will screw him up. He's spending most of his time locked away, he mumbles odd things beneath his breath when he's daydreaming, and he accused Rin of locking away Kaito for no reason. A minute after saying that, his eye started twitching, then he whispered _"What else do you know about me that I don't, Kaito?! Teach me"._ This was during lunch, and we all witnessed this. I had to tell everyone that it was stress, but god damn. He's cracking, and I can't have that happen. Not with Len, God Dammit!" He then leaned closer on his seat and sat his cup on the coffee table.

"And how do you suppose you help this, Tanaka? Counseling?" I rose a brow.

"Bull shit! Counseling will not do anything but make that boy suppress and deny all the crap he's feeling, and that's just a ticking bomb that no one wants to see the explosion to. We need Kaito to clean up the mess he made, and I need your help to alter his sentence. I have a proposal that should appeal to the judge." He quickly told.

 _Alter his sentence?! What the hell type of drug is this one on?!_ My smirk immediately dropped once I heard what he had said. "Tanaka, I know you're stressed, so please tell me that you ran to narcotics. Trying to alter a sentence when evidence was shown is more than impossible to do. Especially when the judge was kind enough to sentence him to rehab. Do. You. Understand, Tanaka? Let's take a breather and step out of your ass. I think your head has been in there a bit too long." I slowly stood from the couch and eyed him.

"I'm afraid I looked at all the hard work I've done in my life and decided taking heroine wasn't worth it. And my head is not up my ass, Ass! Just listen to my proposal." He barked back.

Crossing my arms, I motioned for him to start talking. "I'm really intrigued to see what moving words you came up with to appeal our honourable judge."

"Look! I've done a little research and came across a few things that involve a probation sentence because an individual is in a business, a current actor, or singer. If their absence affect a company, or a magnitude of people, then-" and it was then that my mind lit up, causing me to interrupt him to finish it off for him, "Then the court must appeal and lower the current sentence to probation, along with any assistance that is needed to keep check on the individuals progress." I finished.

"And do you know the name of this?" He asked.

"Business appeal. The very weapon that allows the prosecuted to walk the streets; Tanaka. ... I may have to owe you an apology. But in order for this to be fully successful, we'll need Len to approve of Kaito returning. We also need to tell the judge that we'll have a psychiatrist working with him, and have that person send the court reports of his progress." Stepping closer to Tanaka, I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. "Make sure Miku and Rin stay away and don't throw their two cents in! That's your job right now. Get Len's approval-"

 _"I-I approve."_

 _"Eh?"_ Both me and Tanaka said in unison once we heard another's voice.

He and I dared turn our gazes away from one another's, and turned to see a certain blonde by the door way. My eyes widened suddenly at the site of him. _What the hell happened to him!? Haku wasn't joking when she said he looked like a cave animal that had its first orgasm._ I quietly thought to myself.

"I-It's okay. I've been here for three minutes, b-but I overheard that you were bringing him back. It's okay! B-Bring him back. ... They tried to take him away-. I'll write my approval." And with that, the blonde mindlessly walked away from the room, closing the door behind him.

Me and Tanaka stayed frozen a moment longer.

"I told you he was cracking." He pipped up. "That boy mumbles weird shit out of nowhere."

"Who cares. We got his approval, and that's all that matters for the time being. Since that's squared away, you'll need to ask Meiko to keep an eye on Miku and Rin when we go off to see the judge. I don't want them anywhere near that damn courtroom. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call." I told the brunette before I let go of his shirt and headed towards the patio.

 _First I gotta call Kaito, then Haku, and then the court. ... How did I forget about the Business appeal? I'm going to have to reread the book of law and loopholes when I get a chance._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delayed update. College is pretty hectic, but I know some of you can relate. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Novocain_

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

 _7:12 a.m._

* * *

"Business appeal?" I repeated after Dell had got through explaining the new situation. I stood in the hallway outside of my room, holding the facilities phone up to my ear. "And Len coughed up a letter of approval for it? ... Probably approved because he watched the video however many times. But like I said; him doing so is only going to benefit me, so let him" I gave a deep, yet brief chuckle. "But now that things are making a swift turn, I'm going to have to alter my plans with Shuu. I'll give it a week after I'm released to decide what I'm going to do with him, but most likely it'll be along the lines of bribing the rehab company to release him. So make sure when he's released, you fill him up on some information till we meet again." I told him.

"Shuu? What use to do you have for him?" Dell had then questioned.

"An on-spot doctor. He carries a lot of medical knowledge, and we never know when we'll need undercover medical assistance. Besides, he's not an idiot like everyone else, so we won't have to worry about him. If he raises suspicion of betrayal, then you and Haku are to report to me about it immediately; even though I'm more than sure that I'll sniff it out in an instant." _I can't afford having anyone break the image of either one of us. If either one of us gets exposed, especially me, then hell breaks loose. ... The public will side-eye every last one of us in assumption that "If one did this, then I bet they're all putting up a front". That'll shatter Len's world..._ I began to contemplate in silence before saying, "... I can't afford to have him running loose. So tell Haku that she is to keep a close eye on him."

"Will do" He quickly agreed. "But I must tell you, Kaito; Haku wasn't kidding about Len. He's truly cracking, and it's taking a heavy affect upon him to the point you can look and see it. Tanaka wants you to fix him as soon as you get back home, because neither one of us knows what's going on inside his head, or how to fix it to the very least. And you and I both know how Tanaka is about this type of stuff. If one of them is sick, then that actually means that his money is sick, in Tanaka perspective." He explained. "Other than that, most likely we'll have you on a plane by tonight. If anything is added by the judge, I'll let you know as soon as possible. Most likely your phone will be given back to you right when the facility is notified of your release, so text me when you get it." He lastly added.

I nodded my head to myself after hearing the plan. So I gave my final farewell and hung the phone right up.

I didn't even want to go back inside my room. I continued to lean my back against the wall with my hands shoved into the pockets of my sweats. _He's cracking because he doesn't have me there, continuing his little world. But when he realizes that "this" is the real me, then he'll be stomping on something more than reality. He'd be looking into my world, but I want him to learn that just because I'm like this, doesn't mean that his world will shatter. I'll keep him happy like I always did, and more. ... I can already imagine it because it's so close. Him knowing and making him accept it is in the palm of my hands._

 _"I sometimes wish that Rin went away."_

 _"I'll make that happen for you, beautiful. But at least we share another thing in common besides loving to be around each other. ...We both want her gone, but maybe your version of "gone" is a bit different, but at least I can still make her disappear for the both of us."_

 _"Really? Kaito-nii can do anything!"_

 _For your sake, I can. That or die trying._ The feeling of my lips curving up into a smile took over as I began to daydream the made-up encounter. _Happiness in your ignorance, and happiness in my reality. But I can make my reality into your fantasy, because I know I hold that power into doing so. If Miku, Rin, Meito, Tanaka, or either one of them left; you wouldn't be cracking like how you are now. You wouldn't want them to come back. You wouldn't even care for them. But I'm different than the others, and that's why you care for me more than them. ... Just how I'd be the same for you. But I'd probably kill them. ... What am I talking about? I already have a promised vendetta against Miku and Rin in the near future for pulling off that stunt against me. But I'll make sure you're not aware of it. I don't want your world to be tampered with any further._

 _I'll have to talk to him, but it's going to have to be with others around. The trust level is far too low for me to catch him when he's alone._

 ** _Dell's P.O.V._**

 ** _9:37 a.m._**

Both me and Tanaka stood before the judge with Len sitting by himself inside the jury section. _I'm more than lucky to have gotten Tanaka to try his best to convince Len into coming with us. Having a written letter of approval is one thing, but if we have that with him himself, then it doubles our appeal to the judge._ I quickly thought to myself as I gave a quick glance to Tanaka who was fixing his tie.

The judge remained quiet as he looked over our written statement, but it wasn't long till he said, "This is truly something to take into consideration. Not many people proposes the Business-appeal deal, which is truly something to look into. Especially knowing how your client is a bit of an icon, Mr. Honne" He began to speak to me. "Also seeing how there's a written letter of approval by Kagamine Len, along with him showing up, it shows that his decision to have him back is quite significant, though both yours and Tanaka's proposal shows how you're also taking Len's safety into consideration. As well as still stabilizing Mr. Shion's mental condition. Is that right?" He then took a break from reading over the statement and glanced off to the both of us.

Both me and Tanaka nodded our heads in agreement

"Yes, your honour. that is correct." I pipped up.

"I see. ... Well due to the validation of the Business appeal, Shion Kaito has been granted release from the current rehab-facility he's residing. Instead of a one-time check-up, I will require a report from a psychiatrist that is working with him, twice a month. It will be a form of probation, and the reports are to be given to a paroral officer once in the middle of the month, and another near the end of each month. The probation sentence shall go on for a year to ensure his mental progress, along with the safety of Kagamine Len. If there are any reports of sexual harassment of some sort, instead of being thrown into rehab, he _will_ be sentenced time in jail. Jail time will be in the ranges of six to eight months. If it happens to be an allegation of rape, it will be an automatic five to eight years. Is that understood?" He eyed me.

 _There's no sense in me arguing with him about the requirements. First he let him off the hook with just the rehab facility, but now he's letting him roam the streets. ... I'm really not too sure what I can do in order to convince the judge into a lighter punishment if something gets caught up again, but that's where I'm going to have to look more into different appeals. Besides. I know Kaito wouldn't be foolish enough to be caught up with the law like that._

So with a simple, "Yes, everything is understood." He looked off to the sheriff that stood by his desk and said, "Ren, please go gather the documents on Shion Kaito and take them to get annulled for the release sentence. But make sure you contact the rehab facility first to announce his new probation." He ordered. "With that being said; meeting adjourned." He then slammed his gabble.

"Kaito better not do anything, or else I'm going to commit suicide." Tanaka mumbled beneath his breath.

Shoving everything back inside my briefcase, I closed it shut as we made our way towards the exit. "Please. I doubt he's going to do anything by the looks of his new sentence. As for the time being, we should get that jet ready for him to get picked up." I made sure I was careful with everything I was saying once Len began walking alongside with us. "Hell, I feel like I'm you for when I say, " _I better not hear a damn thing out of Miku and Rin's mouth"._ Because I truly don't want to hear anything on their behalf." I laughed near the end.

"Bull shit! I better not hear a _Damn_ thing! I'm tired of busting my ass just to keep things in order around the house! At this point it's like if I had to chose a type of way to lower my stress, I would just find a women, get married, and have kids. The stress in that is lower than what's going on now." He snapped. "Anyway, to the very least, I must thank you for coming along with us, Len. I know you'd would've taken favor into staying at home." The brunette had then laid a hand on his shoulder. But in return, the boy just whispered in response, "But that wasn't him in the video..., it couldn't have been. So he should be released"

Both me and Tanaka eyed one another, giving a look that said, _"This boy is on some shit"_

 _"_ Uh. Right..."Tanaka trailed off. "Anyway, I'll go with you to pick him up at the airport. Len, you're going to have to stay home." He lastly stated.

"W-Why?-" The boy had tried saying till I interrupted and said, "Because he said so. Now you're going to have to calm down and listen to us. You'll get a chance to talk to him after we bring him back." I clarified. This had caused him to pause, slap Tanaka's hand off his shoulder, and walk ahead of us.

"... Yeah. Kaito better fix him." Tanaka mumbled after the boy had smacked his hand.

 _Who knows what the man will do? But whatever it is, I'm not part of it._


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, college is really hectic, and I'm trying my best to make time for me to update. And thanks for the people who reviewed and what not. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Eyes

 _Len's P.O.V._

7:02 p.m.

* * *

"Len, you need to slow down! What are you getting all dressed for?" Rin followed me around the living room.

I ignored her question and plopped myself down on the couch, continuing to roam the bristles of the bush through my hair. _Tanaka and Dell should be arriving any minute, now. They left an hour ago, so it only makes sense for them to be back with him soon._ I contemplated. _Kaito likes it better when my hair is down, so this should make him happy. And then I could tell him all about the lies Rin and Miku tried to tell me about him, but that man in the video wasn't him. It was and wasn't at the same time, therefore, it wasn't him. Kaito wouldn't have a side like that, but if he did, I know he'll tell me. He'll always tell me things and explain to make me feel better._ "He's always making the effort to keep me happy" I whispered lowly to no one, feeling the corners of my lips curve into a light smile.

I wore nothing but a white tank-top, a pair of black shorts, and my yellow thigh-highs. I didn't want to make it look like I was about to go out, but I didn't want to look like I just got out of bed.

"Hm? Len is starting to look a little better." Luka's voice filled the room as she walked into the living-room with Miku. Rin had only shook her head and said, "He's still talking to himself, but I think he's getting better-" Before she could finish talking, a loud creaking sound caught all of our attentions, along with the sound of talking. But what caused me to stop brushing my hair was the sight of Tanaka pushing the front door open, strolling one of Kaito's luggage into the house. _H-He's here!_ My heart nearly jumped up to my throat. I rapidly dropped the brush and got ready to run towards the door till Tanaka let go of his bag and turned to look at all of us.

"Shut up, and sit down! I'm going to make a few things clear with all of you before things get messy!" He sternly told us. And as he stood by the front door, my eyes widened once I saw a certain bluenette step inside the house with Dell following closely behind. The two stopped and stood next to Tanaka, but Kaito's gaze didn't meet anyone's except for the floor. _Kaito-Nii, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that I helped get you back?_ My expression slowly began to drop the more I realized how depressed his expression was. His outfit was nothing but a pair of black pants, a black tank-top that revealed his big, ... attractive, biceps. _His muscles are still impressive..._

"H-He's going to notice that I'm staring at them, b-but they make him even more hot" I murmured to myself as I continued to stare at the bluenette. But the more I stared, the more I began to hear his voice echo throughout my head.

 _"You're being such a good boy tonight, Len. Now if you're this good when you're awake, I'll give you something that's big (kiss s.f.x.), thick (kiss s.f.x.), and juicy that'll make you smile."_

And just like that, I quickly wrapped my arms around my stomach once I felt it churn heavily. I looked up to see Tanaka moving his lips, and yet I couldn't hear a single thing coming out of his mouth. But as soon as I stared at Kaito, I heard his voice despite his lips being shut. _What...? I don't know what's going on._

 _"You've always been mine. Emotionally, and sexually. Mm, there's never a moment that I hadn't thought about stirring you up from the inside."_

"Kaito's back?! Tanaka, what were you thinking?!" Rin's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"I told you to shut up and sit down! Now look! Ever since that trial, the funding in Crypton Future has plummeted. Kaito being absent has a rippling affect towards the company, and I can't afford that. And I know a majority of you are wondering how this will work, but I've made an agreement with the judge to keep a psychiatrist around to work with Kaito multiple times a month, give feedback towards his progress, in order for me to keep him around. And this is part of Len's wishes as well; which makes him the only one allowed to make a comment towards it." The brunette narrowed his eyes at Rin. "I've had about enough of everyone's bull shit! Nobody in this room is a God damn victim except for Len! So all I ask is for everyone to; shut up, do your work, mind your business, and leave Kaito alone. ... Kaito doesn't need to be pestered. Len doesn't need to be pestered. So leave them the hell alone till they get better." He barked at everyone.

"Who cares!? How could the judge allow him to come back? He's a molester, and everyone knows it-" "Just shut up, Rin!" My body abruptly stood from the couch, and I pushed her away from me right when she began to complain. She stumbled towards the floor and stared at me wide-eyed.

"L-Len? ... Why?" She muttered in disbelief; mostly asking everyone else's question.

"Because he's not an animal! A-And you got him sent away!" I shouted back once a wave of emotions began to make me choke up. The corner of my eyes began to sting, and I didn't know why. Meiko took a step towards me, and I only backed away from her.

She furrowed her brows and squatted down to the floor so she could look up to me. "Honey, you need to take a deep breath and calm down. We all know that you're irritated from the past events, but you need to take a second to relax yourself. ... If not for me, can you do this for Kaito?" Meiko spoke to me slow and calmly. "Just like you, he probably has a lot on his mind as well; and the both of you will get help so everything could go back to normal. And if we're lucky; Tanaka will stop acting like he has a broomstick up his ass." _"Screw you too, Meiko"_ Tanaka quickly scoffed towards her comment near the end.

After hearing such thing, I weakly nodded my head to her and glanced over to Kaito, who to my surprise, was staring directly at me.

 _I just want you to stay..._

 ** _Kaito's P.O.V._**

 _He's so cute when he's trying to be angry. As much as I'd like to sit here and laugh, strangle Rin, laugh, gauge Miku's eyes out, and laugh some more; my first goal is to make Len comfortable enough to the point he'll give himself over to me. Although he's cracked, I want to make sure I ease him down a bit. Just enough to keep everyone away from our business. Tanaka can tell them to worry about themselves all he wants to, but by the end of the day, they'll walk up and down the hallways just to keep an ear out for any action. And I know this time to check every last room I'm in for any unwanted pests._

As I watched Len shoot his glances over to me, Dell leaned close and whispered, "Haku texted me the information on Shuu's case. Apparently it'll take about a week or two for me to get him out, but it'll be possible. But within the meantime, is there anything you'd like done, or to find out?" He told me.

Switching my gaze away from Len's, I whispered back, "When it come towards this house and the people inside; I won't need help unless I'm trying to get rid of a rotting body. But then again, I can do that on my own, too. So in the mean time, I'll need an update on Shuu's case, along with every last information you can get from my probation officer. That along with the psychiatrist."

He rose a brow and nodded his head. "I'll see what I can pull up. Till then, I'm going to get going. Haku should be contacting you later tonight, so be on the lookout." He lastly told me before he turned to Tanaka and patted his shoulder. "I'll be taking my leave. I should be back by tomorrow, so I'll see you around." And with that, he began walking out the front door.

 _Haku is probably going to give me some information about the Sony company like I had asked. The first step to keeping Len at ease is shutting everyones mouth; starting with the people Miku and Rin ran their mouths to. I know I won't have to waste much of my time on Gakupo, but Teto and Miki will most likely have to get certain things taught to them, because they have quite the reputation for carrying on rumors. ... Most of my energy will be saved onto Miku and Rin, but that'll be after I win Len over to me. When there's trust, there's complete love. And when there's complete love, there's no such thing as taking someone else's side besides me._

"I'll be off to bed" I muttered to Tanaka, causing him to jolt once he saw me reach over for my luggage. "We'll talk in the morning." I lastly told him.

He nodded his head quietly.

But in the midst of me rolling my bag away from the living room and towards the hallway, I heard the sound of fast footsteps coming up from behind me. I didn't bother turning around to see who it was, because once I felt a set of arms hug me from the side, I knew it was Len. So I glanced down to the blonde and was met with bright, crystal-like eyes.

His small, rose-colored, lips moved to say, "I-I've missed you, Kaito-nii. Don't you wanna play with me before you go to bed? I-I worked hard to get you back-" Voice so soft told me. But before he could finish, Tanaka came over and grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him away. "Len, You'll need to leave him alone. You can try playing video games with him some other time, but now is not it." He told the boy.

"... But I missed him." His lips made the gesture that happened to be one of the many facial expressions I loved from him. _He pouted. How cute._

"No buts. Wish him goodnight and leave him alone for now." He lastly told him. So as he gave a tiny glare to Tanaka, he gently told me, "Goodnight, Kaito-nii. Sleep well."

Not wanting to raise suspicion, I lowly told him, "Goodnight" in return, and quietly began to walk again.

 _Do I want to play with you? Len doesn't know that my idea of "playing" involves me making him act like a whore to me. Playing is when I caress his body. Slide my tongue across his skin, and making him cry with pleasures. So he better watch out for when he asks me to play with him. ... But Tanaka is right. We'll get to soon. So sit tight, cutie. I'll hold you soon enough._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait. I hope all of you had a happy Holiday, and great start to the New Year!

Regular P.O.V.: Kaito

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 9: Kidnapped Love

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

3:41 a.m.

* * *

As soon as I felt that everyone in the house was asleep, I wasted little effort sneaking out of my room quietly, and quickly making my way towards Tanaka's room. I knew he was the only one still awake; other than myself. So I leaned against the nearby wall towards his desk, and eyed the brunette as he continued to look over the many papers on his desk. With a weak cough escaping his lips, he finally mumbled, "It's going to take about a week or two for things to get back on track, Kaito. There's possibilities of it being longer if Len doesn't get his mind back to normal. I would run a diagnosis on him, but this is a mental problem that I simply can't do anything about. Besides; it's better that than the absolute worst." He paused in the midst of writing and took off his glasses; only to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Not moving from my position, I responded, "And the absolute worst is the scandal going out to the public. Why? ... Because there's no recovering the company after everyone hears about how used-to-be innocent Kaito, put his hands on little ol'Len like the defenseless pup he is-" I paused near the end once a small laugh broke out of me. This had caused Tanaka to glare at me, and yet I shrugged it off. "Getting mad won't change the situation; so you might as well start planning ahead if you want to keep your income flowing in."

"And how do you go about planning ahead? Everything is unexpected up to this point, and we can't plan ahead if we don't know what we're going to deal with next." He responded.

"Correction. _You_ can't plan ahead, and you're aware of this. You know damn well you wanted me back to help cover your ass, other than to make Len appear normal-" Before I could continue, he interrupted me to say, "And if you know this, then why are you toying around and not helping yet?! ... Kaito, you're both sly and smart. My intelligence only go towards computer and genetic science, along with business. ... The hell would I know how manipulate a situation as if I'm mind screwing everyone I see!" His face contorted into a bitter expression as he stared at me with stress filled eyes.

 _Of course I would have to toy around, you damn fool. Just doing things right then and there wouldn't make much sense if everything is still on hot water. ... The first step in moving forward is to lower everyone else's guard. Get everyone nice and comfortable in the house. Slowly, but surely, crack Len little by little with every chance I get. ... I've already gotten a good crack on him with me not being here, but I have to make him willing to do anything. Just enough for me to lure him towards the idea of me taking him far away from here. If he doesn't get to the point of being completely defenseless; I'll haven't the choice but to resort to other methods._

 _Besides. Who the hell said I was going to help Tanaka? Dell probably gave him the impression that I would, or allowed him to think that I was going to. Whichever it may be, it's not going to happen. My current plan is to ease everyone on down, ... and then fuck everything up. This house will be far from a home to Len, and I may be going after Miku and Rin near the end, but I'm smart enough to know that Tanaka will try to do some shit if he realizes that I'm not going to protect him for shit. Because of that, I'll make sure to fuck his life over like there's no tomorrow. Hell. He might as well start making plans to become a male prostitute, or committing suicide once I'm done ruining all his life-work._

With that thought lingering in my mind, I gave a half smirk and told him, "... Relax. Everything will be in my care. I'll have Len back to normal, but you're going to have to be patient" and with that, I began to make my way towards the door, exiting out his room quietly.

 _To think a man that acts like a bitch has the slightest control of this house is a disgrace. But I can't think about that too much._ I gave a heavy sigh as soon as I stepped outside of his room. I glanced off to my right and viewed the different doors along the hallway, and although it was dark, I could still make out the outline of Len's door. Unconciously I reached for my right pocket to pull out a single cigarette, quickly sticking it between my lips as I stood by Tanaka's door, staring quietly at oak-wood door.

 _Nights like these, I wouldn't even be talking to Tanaka. ... I'd be laying beside you, baby doll._ My eyes automatically closed as I allowed my head to lean against the wall. _And you'd be so good to me by opening those cute lips, only to give me the opportunity to suck on your sweet tongue. ... And you're so close. "Yet so far."_ The words escaped my lips after I opened my eyes back up.

Eyeing his door for a couple of more seconds, I then began to make my way towards the opposite end of the hallway. It didn't take too long for me to reach my room and slip myself inside.

 _ **6:07 a.m.**_

"I highly doubt it should take a week for Shuu to be released. If you're telling me a week, then you're not trying hard enough. The estimated time is two to three days. Explaining to the judge that being a runway, and a minor alcoholic aren't strong enough reasons to keep him there. Especially for so long; knowing that no one ever came to check up on him." I held my cellphone up to my ear as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Water still dripped from the tips of my hair, knowing how I got out the shower eight minutes ago. Nothing, except for a towel around my waist, was worn. The black tank top and sweats I was going to wear was sprawled out on the rest of my bed, and yet I didn't attempt getting dressed just yet.

"I know, I know. I'm going to talk to the judge within an hour, and hopefully it'll take two days for the process to run through. Till then, I'll talk to you later. Haku will be swinging by over there to give you some information about that psychiatrist." Dell told me.

"Good. Call me once you get the expected time for Shuu-." _(Knock, Knock s.f.x.)_ A soft knocking sound, along with the sound of my doorknob turning had caused me to quickly hang up the phone and dart my gaze towards the door. _Who the fuck?_ I slowly stood from my bed until the door cracked open enough for a certain blonde to quickly slide himself in, and rapidly, yet carefully, close and lock the door.

I struggled grasping onto his presence, but that was till he hurriedly turn around and nearly ran across the room, knocking himself into me with open arms. "Kaito-Nii!" He whispered loudly as he buried his face onto my torso. Not refusing to return the contact, I let out a breath and wrapped an arm around him and welcomed him into my embrace.

 _I can never refuse your contact so easily._ "Len, why are you up so early? And you're not supposed to be near my room." I calmly whispered to the boy; causing him to perk his head up and look at me with those crystal-blue, doll-like eyes. A smile filled with sweetness carved his lips so beautifully as he looked at me.

"B-But I knew this was the only way for me to be with you" _How could you say a sentence like that, and not expect me to be in love with you._ I eyed him quietly as I allowed for my thoughts to roam freely. "... They think you did something, but it wasn't you. The Kaito I know wouldn't do naughty things l-like the man in the video" I rose a brow at him as soon as I heard him mutter those very words. _He's cracking very loosely. ... Good._

My hand roamed from his back, all the way up to the top of his head.

I felt the corner of my lips curve upwards into a small smile as I roamed my fingers through his soft, angelic, hair. "But Len; if you really like me, then you'd accept me even if I _did_ express physical emotions. ... There's only _one_ of me. Just how there's only one of you." And with that, his eyes snapped open wide. _"O-One...of you?"_ He quietly muttered out. I nodded my head slowly and continued, "But Rin and Miku were wrong for making me go away from you" _I'm going to kill those bitches_ "and I was very upset that I couldn't see you anymore, because you're my only favorite. Did you know that, Len?"

Slowly his porcelain colored cheeks grew a faint reddish tint onto them.

"I-I am? ...K-Kaito ...you're my favorite, too" He cutely stammered out right when I moved my hand down to cup his left cheek. _That's right, baby. You love being fed my attention._

"That makes me very happy to know. But it makes me sad to know that you don't accept _all_ of me. ... When you accept everything, I promise you that you'll fall in love with everything. Then soon comes curiosity, and I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of time that you are. I'll be here to show you something far more sweeter than anything in the world." I whispered to the dazed blonde. "You love sweets, right?" He nodded his head. "Accepting me-. No. Accepting _us_ will open many things for you, Len. I only tell you this because I care about you more than anyone else in the world."

"You care about me?" The color of his cheeks darkened far more within a second. "I-I don't know what to say, b-but I want to accept all of you. B-Because I was sad when you left. I thought I'd never see you again, and I-I'd never tell you th-that ..." He trailed off for a second. _Never be able to tell me what, baby doll?_ I silently contemplated.

"Never tell me that-?" "I have a crush on you." He spilled out as he interrupted me.

And at that very moment, my breath was caught in my throat all of a sudden.

 _This boy had a crush on me?_

 _This cute slice of my heart and life admitted to having a crush on me. And even though he didn't tell me that he was in love with me, words can't explain how happy I am at the moment._

"I-I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Kaito-Nii. I promise I'll stop-" I then pressed a finger against his lips and hushed him.

 _I don't even want you around other people anymore._

"Don't. It honestly makes everything better."

 _If I mean so much to you to the point you allowed your heart to open for me; even if it's just a crack, then what are we waiting for?_

"D-Does this mean that you...?" He shyly stammered.

 _I'll give you all the attention you want from me and more. I promise you everything._

Grabbing onto his smaller, soft hands; I kneeled down to the floor so I was eye-level with him. "Len. We can be happy with just the two of us, but as long as we're here, there won't be such thing as happiness for you. ... But if you want to know and accept all of me, then you'll tell me through your pretty lips that you'll be with me. And once you're with me, I'll make you the happiest" _crazed_ "person to ever be with me" _to ever be as obsessed as me._ "And I promise to teach you what love feels like; cause that's all I have to offer to you." _Along with getting rid of all of your housemates. Let's not forget me making you into my cute, little, whore. Oh yes I will! You're gonna be the most nastiest, freakiest, dick-crazed whore I'll ever make. For who? For me God dammit!_

He stared at me wide-eyed in silence.

But the moment I felt his hands grip onto my own in return, my heart quickened its pace.

"... Kaito. Wh-Where are we going to go? A-And what about everyone, and Tanaka? Will everyone allow us to live in a separate home?" He softly questioned.

 _Maybe through financial negotiation; cause money talks when it come towards Tanaka. But I'm not going to take Len just yet. ... Like I said to Tanaka. Doing things right then and there while things are still on hot water is a dangerous move to play, unless I get Len to stop giving a damn about everyone. But if people around us keep trying to get into our business; I swear to, not God, but Lucifer himself that I'll play my ace card._

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything, but till then, just stay be patient. ... And this is our little secret."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. Please read, review, enjoy.

Thoughts: _Italicized_

P.O.V. Switch: **Bold**

* * *

Chapter 10: Speed

 _Haku's P.O.V._

1:41 p.m.

* * *

 _Although it took me a while going from visiting Shuu, and back to Tanaka's mansion, I still made sure I came here as fast as I could. But things are a bit difficult with everyone around the house, so I'm glad Kaito was okay with me taking him to a nearby bar._ I began to contemplate till the waiter placed our drinks on the table, bowed, then walked away from our booth. He slowly pushed my drink towards me before finally saying, "How soon?" he simply told me. I eyed the bluenette and his cold expression. _An expression that always causes chills from both fear and attraction. ... I can admit that to the very least. But hell, we're lucky that no one really pays much mind to him, but for some odd reason people will notice if they don't see him perform._

"His case has been bounced, making his release date within the next two days. I already got Shuu into signing the papers to notify the facility that I'll be the one to come get him. So all that's next is to wait, other than to scavenge around for some medical equipment for him to use." I then paused and brought the small glass up to my lips, and took a sip of the mixed drink of whiskey and coke as Kaito stirred his drink around, causing a clanking sound to emit by the ice cubes. But before he could continue, he snapped his attention towards the bartender by the bar, whistled to grab his attention, and said, "Bring the whole bottle of vodka."

This had caused the man to nod his head and motion for the waiter to bring it to our table.

 _"Here you are sir."_ The waiter briefly said as he placed the cold bottle on the table, then began to walk away. "... Those bastards are starting to tempt me to do things now, and yet I somewhat have enough patience to endure their nonsense" He told me before he finally decided to drink from his cup. "Fuckers keep more surveillance over me than a camera, so if they want to play that secretive crap with me, then I'll make sure to use a silent-pistol on their asses. ... All except for Miku and Rin, but Tanaka won't be killed."

"Tanaka won't be killed? What made you decide not to?" I rose a brow to the bluenette. "Unless the two of you made an agreement."

He only shook his head and sat his glass back down on the table. "Anyone could kill a person, but I'm going to make sure the company doesn't have power anymore. The only person who has it, even after death, is Tanaka. I know damn well he has a secret Will that his attorneys are most likely aware of. If he dies, then the company chair will be given to someone from the Sony company. And what will they do? Start working on getting Miku and Rin back, request a man-hunt towards me, try to retrieve Len; who will be very unstable, and put him in rehab while trying their best to put me in prison. And all of this can be caused by the death of a single man. ... As coward Tanaka appears, he does have power. ... All I'm going to do is break him down. Just toy with him." _Toy with Tanaka? This kind of makes me question how much time Kaito had to have created this future theory. But as much as it scares me a little, I don't have a saying in any of this. Nor do I have the slightest thought of calling quits with Kaito, cause if I do, then I know by heart that at the very moment I try to mention backing out, he will start to have murderous plans for me like the speed of light. ... And there will be no escaping this crazy fucker. But hey. It's not like I would be stupid enough to make a decision like that._

"I see." I briefly responded. _It still amazes me how not a single person he lives with is aware of his true nature, except Tanaka. ... I would think Meiko has a basic knowledge of him being cold because she "was" created around the same time he was. But I know by heart that she knows nothing of the sinister side to him. ... I pray that she knows nothing of it. ... I don't want her to get in the mix and die because of the situation. She's still my friend._... I'm going to have to secretly hint things so she can get away, or at least try to convince Kaito to spare her. "If you plan to kill every except for Tanaka and Len, then what would be the point to murder Luka and Meiko? The two knew nothing of the incident, nor could they do anything within the trial. Meiko, especially her, was the first to try to comfort Len throughout the case." I then told him.

This had caused him to stare at me blankly and remain silent.

 _I can only wonder what's going through that head of his. But I can only pray that it's nothing bad._

He simply reached and dug through his pockets to pull out some money to leave on the table and said, "I'm aware that she's your best friend." My body grew cold the very second I heard that sentence escape his lips as he rose from his seat. "Whether or not they live, it all depends if they get in my way. And if they do live, then they will need to keep quiet or else they'll get the same treatment as Miku and Rin. ... And I doubt anyone would want that." And with that, he pulled his hoodie over his head and began walking away quietly.

Right when I watched him exit out the front door, I then let out a deep breath before downing the rest of my drink in a single gulp. _Shit. The only way Meiko won't get in his way is if she's not in that house! ... Think Haku, think._ I then closed my eyes for a second. _I'm going to have to be careful with telling Meiko. If I don't, then I know she'll try to interfere like it's nothing. Not only that, but Kaito could catch me slipping. And I remember him telling me long ago that if I betray him, then my spot will be easily replaced as if I never existed. ... and I know damn well who he's talking about. ... That green-haired bitch that's his secret ally. Fuck! I'm going to have to be careful when I'm doing this._

 **Kaito's P.O.V. 3:01 p.m.**

 _"Ehh? How surprising. What has Meiko done for her that's worth saving? This isn't an anime, so she can't say the gift of friendship."_

The sound of her laughter began to fill the phone as I sat quietly on the edge of my bed. I didn't find the worth in staying at that bar. _I can't risk having Haku commit a plan that won't work, and I know she'll allow Meiko to do as she please out of sympathy._ "Friendship or not, if she doesn't succeed in getting Meiko to leave and keep quiet, not only will my plans heavily shift, but everyone will die. And this is something she's not realizing, which makes her foolish." I told Gumi as my gaze remained glued onto the window, looking at the blue sky. _The sky is the same color as Len's eyes, except it's not as beautiful..._ "But nonetheless, I have a task for you as my guard-dog."

"... I've been waiting to get back out in the field with you, Kaito. Whatever you need done, I got your back." She casually told me. And with that, I responded, "I need you to keep watch over Haku's actions. The time she tries to inform Meiko of my intentions, observe Meiko. If she gives the slightest notion that she's going to rebel against the idea and reject the scapegoat Haku is trying to offer to her; I want you to tie up Meiko and tell Haku to kill her. If she fails to comply, kill Meiko, then Haku. I want her to know that I don't have time to carry her dead weight if she can't do something right. And this will show that if Meiko was truly her friend, then she'll think deeply to know that everyone will die if she attempts to run her mouth. So the scapegoat offer to spare her, and for me to stick to killing Miku and Rin, should be taken. So starting tomorrow, I need you to follow Haku around whether she likes it or not. And get it through her head that she better make Meiko understand the consequences if she falls out of line." I told her.

With a simple, "Understood."she got off the phone immediately. And I knew it was to only pinpoint Haku's location at the moment.

I tossed the cellphone elsewhere and allowed myself to lay on my back so I could face the ceiling. _I want him as soon as possible, and yet everyone is trying to delay that from happening. See? They're all bad for him. They don't want him to be happy with me, and I thought I could trust Haku, but she's trying to make me and Len together, not happen. ... But Len wants to be happy. So I'll make him happy, and when he's happy, I'm happy. Right? Right?! Of course that's right._ I then shot up from my bed and clutched onto my head, fisting a chunk of my hair. As much as my head hurts; my heart felt like it was being weighed down at the thought of Len. "I-I can make you happy. ... I can make you happy-, haha!" My body jolted from the uncontrollable laughs that escaped my lips.

 _To get to you, they'll have to deal with me. I mean who the hell do they think they're saving? Len doesn't need to be rescued by them! I'm already rescuing him, and I'm making him realize that he's being rescued. He doesn't need others. He doesn't need society when he has me. Neh, Len. Doesn't that sound right? Just the two of us inside a place far away from this hellhole. Your hair is yellow enough. Why need sunlight when you can just look in a mirror._ "... No one is going to take you away. Especially after all we've been through, both when you're awake and when you're asleep-" _(knock, knock- Clank! s.f.x.)_ soft knocks filled the room, along with the sound of my door opening and closing quickly.

I wasted no time turning my head to see Len leaning his back against my door, with a tub of ice-cream held against his chest, and two spoons clutched into his left hand.

With his cute lips curving upwards, he then whispered, "C-Can we eat ice-cream together?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, readers. Sorry for the long wait, but trying to juggle school and work can be a big hassle for me to spare time to write. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, if anyone cares to.

Kaito's P.O.V.: Regular

Thoughts: _Italicized_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Loose Screws_**

Kaito's P.O.V.

* * *

I peered down at the shorter blonde, viewing his rose-colored lips quivering into a tiny smile. Although he has been standing for over two minutes, he continued to keep a strong grip, staring at me with eyes that didn't see his own cracks. ... _`Look at those shaking eyes. He doesn't even know what to focus on if it doesn't include me, and that's good.´_ My lips curved into a slight smile as I carefully reached my hand out to trace my finger along the rim of the tub.

I used little strength to flip the lid open, letting it fall to the floor. Some of the vanilla left on the lid, smeared across the wooden floors, and yet I didn't mind it to the slightest. All that I did was roam my index against the cold cream, letting some of it scoop onto my finger, carefully bringing it up to my lips, licking the vanilla off.

Without breaking our gaze, I lowly whispered, "It tastes good, as usual. ... But"

"But what?" He rapidly responded, clenching onto the tub even tighter.

It was hard to contain my chuckle, so I tried to reduce it down to a smirk, calmly telling him, "But it'd taste better if we didn't have to sneak to eat together. ... Home is a place where you're safe and comfortable. Not a place where you have to sneak around and worry about getting caught by people who claim they care about you. They had not once asked you for your own rules, since you are the _victim."_

Keeping the same expression, with the only difference of his smile fading, he remained silent.

Not wanting anyone to see him standing in my doorway, I carefully pulled him inside my room and closed my door as quietly as I could. Once I was done, I had only placed my hands on his shoulders and sighed.

"...It's okay, Len. ... I know how hideous that word is, because you're not a victim, and yet they sit around and call you that as if you don't have a name. ... _"Who's Len? That boys name is Victim"._ That's who they look at you as. But neither one of them make the slightest sense to you, do they?" I whispered to him.

Slowly he turned his head to the side, meeting his gaze with mine as he looked up. "N-no? ... No. They don't" He questioned for a second, but still agreed.

Nodding my head, I began rubbing my thumbs against his shoulders, massaging them gently. "How can they call you such thing, and yet they act like one themselves. And between me and you, ... I overheard Rin and Tanaka calling you crazy. ... All because you're sane and compassionate, they're throwing stones at you because you don't want to stoop to their levels." I felt the corner of my lips ache from the amount of force I used trying to contain my laugh.

"C-Crazy-?!" ( _Smack! s.f.x.)_ I quickly slapped my left hand onto his mouth, right when he was about to raise his voice.

"Hush, Len. We don't want them to hear your voice in my room." I tried to ease him back down. After a few seconds, I removed my hand, trusting there wouldn't be another outburst.

"I'm not crazy!" he then whispered loudly. "M-Maybe stressed out, but I'm not crazy! They're crazy! They're the ones who got you arrested and made that tape with two dimensional worlds!" _Eh? Two dimensional world-? ... It must be his mind both believing and trying to not believe the stuff on that tape._ "R-Rin is my twin; why would she do this-? H-How could they call me crazy. If I was crazy, could I still do this?!" And with that, he quickly turned and slipped out the door.

I knew he was running by the sound of the thuds against the floor. Not wanting to chase after him, I decided to keep an ear out and continue with my plans to go over Tanaka's paperwork.

I closed my door and finally allowed for my chuckle to escape.

 _I'd be a terrible lover if I lied to my angel. He needed to know the truth, cause they don't love him. I love him! It was always me! ... God, I love him..._

* * *

 ** _5:29 p.m._**

"Now, if we go to page thirteen, we can try figuring out how to knock down those electrical prices at the Shibuya stadium" Tanaka murmured to me as we sat across one another, going over the finances of the upcoming concerts. "It's going to be a tough one. They changed the owner almost two weeks ago, and this guy is really trying to take as much money as he can get."

I briefly paused from reading, then looked over to him. "New owner? What happened to the last one? And why didn't he give us a notice of his leaving? He knows damn well that stadium is our main sell-out location." I rose a brow at the, obviously stressed-out, brunette.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he gave a heavy sigh and simply said, "In this world, money can make you talk, walk, enter, and leave. Apparently for Mr. Daiyu, it made him resign and give the middle finger to all of his business partners. I swear it's just one thing after another throughout this week." He then sat his papers to the side and reached to pick up his wine glass, taking a sip from it.

"Hell. You and me both" I then brought my cigarette up to my lips and inhaled another puff.

Right when we tried to ease our nerves, the door to the room quickly slammed open and close, causing the both of us to eye whomever that just came in. To no surprise, it was Dell. But without stopping to greet or state why he was here, he picked up the T.V. remote off the coffee table, and flipped on the television.

"Channel seventeen. Len is on there talking to a paparazzi! It's all on GMZ!' He panicked as he flipped to the channel.

Right when we heard the word "paparazzi", it was like me and Tanaka had the same mind once we shouted, "What the Fuck?!" in unison.

Immediately Dell sat on the edge of the couch Tanaka was sitting on, turning up the volume as we saw Len standing by the Akihabara station, wearing a pair of shades, crossing his arms with a microphone being held close to his mouth.

 _"Len! There's a lot of buzz going around of sexual allegations between you and another housemate! And so far, it's mostly leading to Kaito, is that true?!" The cameraman told him._

 _The blonde had gave a slight laugh and scoffed before saying, "Those rumors are nothing but a game of telephone. It never come out correct, and I'm going to confirm that those allegations are wrong. We were all going through a family dispute, but there weren't any sexual stuff going on. And I know we've all been kind of missing from the public, but we're all trying to calm down our emotions; especially me"_

"H-He's covering up the allegations!" Tanaka nearly clapped his hands together.

 _"Len, why would you say that you need to calm down the most? Who angered you?" The same camera man questioned him again._

 _The boy paused for a second, then replied, "Do I look angry? I'm not angry." his expression remained blank. Mostly from him wearing the shades. "I'm just trying adjust to my new name, since everyone want to start calling me Victim. I didn't know that everyone was my creator, thinking they have the right to rename me. What's next? Crazy-? Oops. Too late." A small, sarcastic, smirk appeared on his face for a second. "All that's left to say is that I'll be having a "Len's-World" tour coming up pretty soon. Dates will be released after certain stadiums are selected, and the pre-sale tickets will be first-come first-serve as always. Miku and Rin will not be included."_

At that second, both me and Tanaka began flipping through the documents, trying to see if we missed anything. But that was till I realized that Len is calling his own shots. ... All because of me.

I sat the papers on my lap and made myself comfortable on the couch, as I listened to him talk.

 _"If you guys will excuse me, I need to hurry home. There's a lot of planning of future projects. Hopefully of individual stuff." He then began to walk, and yet the paparazzi followed him as he was going towards the black S.U.V._

 _"Before you go; what do you mean by individual? Do you mean a solo album?!"_

 _"No. It's more like giving the spotlight to the ones who deserve it, I guess. Even in the second universe._ _."_

 _" **Sounds as though Kagamine Len is more than ready to squash any rumor that involves, not only his best-friend/singing-partner, but the company itself! But one thing we do know is that the flames are burning within the Crypton-Future household!**_

 ** _Not only is it rare to spot Mr. Kagamine outside his home without his twin, or some singing-mate, but this is our first-ever "Beef Alert" called upon the Crypton Future company. And you know what that means..._**

 ** _New concerts and some garunteed new songs! Not just any songs, but most likely songs that will have some subliminal shots getting fired. But the real question is, is Kaito the real angered one?! Who started the false accusation! Are Miku and Rin the only ones feeling the burn!? What's the second Universe?! And why has no one gave me my coffee yet?!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for more celebrity exclusives tomorrow evening, only on GMZ!"_**

The three of us sat in silence as the show came to an end, but that was till Dell gave a brief cough and said, "Great that the allegations are cleared from the public, but it's more than apparent that Len is probably going to make this little tour thing happen. So you may want to hault any tour plans you have in mind. The safest thing to do is ride this wave, but still try to avoid feeding the fire. ... Now Kaito. What did you tell Len? I'm kind of curious." The white-head smirked at me as he leaned his elbow on Tanaka's shoulder, causing the brunette to eye me.

I simply burned out my cigarette on the ashtray, rolling my eyes at their behavior.

"I've done nothing. ... He just happened to realize his distaste to being called a victim. ... Those who point the finger, always seem to be the ones who gets it broken" _Throw the stone at Len, I'll make sure those bitches get crushed in return. ... But Dell is right. Let's ride this wave for a bit. I love a good show till it's time for me to take Len and kill the ones who started this mess. ... They're the crazy ones. Crazy enough to step up to my plate._ "Relax, Tanaka. You've practically been saved from the social-media hassle. In the mean time, we need to focus on this new tour, keeping that parole-officer off my ass, and keeping the paparazzi away. Or rather, keeping Rin and Miku away from them."

"... Sounds about right. But the thing that's not going to sit right, is the fact that Len still has some loose screws. He still does that twitching thing with his body every now and then, and talks non-sense." Tanaka began to nitpick. "That boy is more than confused about the things around him, and I know he's only listening to you, Kaito. ... You're puppeting him-"

"I am not puppeting him!" I barked back, raising from my spot on the couch across, glaring down at him. "I'm helping him because he need me! And you should be grateful that you're getting help! ... You could be left drowning in your financial crisis, left with the paparazzi on your ass about the truth. ... Take a look in the mirror and realize how much of a handicap position you're in. So don't you dare say I'm puppeting that boy."

Tanaka peered at my through the lens of his glasses, furrowing his brows in anger. Dell had only remained quiet.

"... I try my best to believe that shit has already hit the fan, and yet I have a feeling the real storm isn't here yet." He lowly told me. "All for a boy that doesn't even know the real side to you."

"Tanaka, I advise you to select you words carefully." Dell mused with a smirk on his face.

 _You know nothing about Len's feelings. Let alone anyone that isn't yourself._

"Listen to Dell. ... He could be saving your life" I laughed. "I also suggest that you keep handling your business. And needless to say, keep in mind who you're talking to. ... Let's go, Dell."


End file.
